Sehari hari Wei, Wu, Shu, Other, dan Jin!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Dari jam waktu sekolah, sampe waktu tidur, kira kira apa aja kerjaannya yah? Silakan baca!
1. Chapter 1

Cerita Abal para Kingdoms... Cekidot!

* * *

-WEI-

06.00

Cao Cao: zzz...zzz...zzz...zzz*Masih tidur, karena kemaren begadang ama Dian Wei*

Cao Pi: BANGUUUUN! IKAN GORENG, NASI PADANG, SAYUR MAYUR, KOIIIIIIN!(?) *teriak pake mic*

Cao Cao: *keluar kamar sangking malasnya*

Cao Pi: *tiba-tiba diem, liat Cao Cao kayak setan kelaparan - atau setan ketiduran? #Dirante Cao Cao*

Cao Cao: napa?

Cao Pi: nggak, kok muka papa pucet amat? Jadi IllFeel guenya, kemaren papa minum-minum lagi ya...*belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba...*

Cao Cao: HUEEEEEEEK! *muntah dibaju Cao Pi sangking mual dan mabuknya kemarin*

Cao Pi: *ngelirik kemeja putihnya* PAPA MUNTAHIN KEMEJA SEKOLAH GUEEEE!

Cao Cao: maap nak...

06.05

Zhen Ji: lho? Kok lama? Dan... Iuuuh, kemeja kamu knapa...? *datengin Cao Pi*

Cao Pi: gara-gara papa...

Zhen Ji: hem, kepaksa kamu hari ini pake baju olah raga aja... Nggak ada kegiatan klubkan?

Cao Pi: bener! Kamu pinter Zhen! *lari kekamar*

Cao Cao: *elus elus dada, ngucap ngucap*

Jia Xu: *untung bukan gue yang dimuntahin hehehehe... - tenang, masih ada Dian Wei... #Dikampak Jia Xu*

06.30

Xu Zhu: dadah, dadah... Oleh-olehnya Bao Zhi yah... *Penjaga rumah*

Cao Cao: *seret Xu Zhu* kau juga sekolah! Sini kamu!

Xu Zhu: aaa...

Cao Cao: *berat, serasa narek gozila, labi-labi, bioskop - lo kira permainan kata?*

09.00

Zhang He: hari ini bekal Zhen Ji apa~?

Zhen Ji: ga usah genit juga kale, hari ini aku kare. Cai Wenji?

Cai Wenji: cuma bento biasa kok...

Zhang He: eike gurita bakar, nasi goreng, dan telur rebus, enak cyiiin!

Zhen Ji & Cai Wenji: *makan bekal masing masing, ga peduli omongan Zhang He*

Zhang He: iiiih, jahat bener deh Cyiin! Dengerin eike ngomong nggak?

Zhen Ji & Cai Wenji: oh? Ngomong yah?

Zhang He: *Sweatdrop, mana serempak ga denger lagi* gak lah, cyiiin... *makan bento dengan lesu gemulai*

10.00

Guo Jia: mati dah gue! Mana pak Lu Bu si "Telunjuk maut lagi!"

Xu Zhu: *tutup muka pake buku* pokoknya jangan liatin mata dia...

Pang De: moga-moga dia ga inget nama gue...

Lu Bu: eh, anak sialan! Maju kamu!

Zhang He: hah? Eike!?

Lu Bu: iya kamu, siapa lagi!?

Zhang He: *ketahuan kalo paling lemah MTK dari para murid, maju pelan-pelan kayak pencuri*

KRIIIIIING!

Zhang He: Makasih tuhan! Selameeeeeeet!

Lu Bu: dah sampai besok anak-anak oke? *jalan keluar pintu*

Guo Jia: gila, deg-degan! Serem banget kalo dia nunjuk gue!

Xu Zhu: Tadi sempat ga napas, untung gue nggak ditemukan mati!

Pang De: pokoknya untuuuuung!

12.00

Xiahou Yuan: balek, balek, balek, baleeeeek...

Zhang Liao: kamu guru ato anak SD heh?

Zhang He: *sempat mati rasa, soalnya tadi ditunjuk sama Lu Bu pas belajar*

Zhen Ji: napa wajah lo? Kayak baru ditunjuk ama Pak Lu Bu aja.

Zhang He: emang bener...

Zhen Ji: UAPA?

Cai Wenji: trus?

Zhang He: eke bentaklah.. YA NGGAKLAH! Eike maju, tapi untungnya bell skul bunyi! Ih, makasih deh, booo ama tuhan!

Cai Wenji: trus, trus?

Zhang He: terus, terus... Elo kayak tukang parkir aja Wenji, ya cuma sampe segitulah!

Cai Wenji: *nelen Zhang He*

14.00

Xu Zhu: makan siaaaaang! *loncat kemeja makan kayak terjun bebas*

Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Dian Wei, Jia Xu, dan Zhang Liao: *singkirin meja*

BRUAK!

Xu Zhu: *kempes*

Zhang He: iiih, ada apa ini? Zhang He lagey keramas eh... Ada gempa bumi! Sebel deh, eike jadi kepleset!

Zhen Ji: *tiup seruling* JANGAN KESINI CUMA PAKE HANDUK! ZHANG HEEEEE!

Zhang He: *terpental*

Cai Wenji: Xu Zhu, Xu Zhu... Bangun...

Xu Zhu: *keluar arwah dimulut*

Cai Wenji: XU ZHUUUU!

Cao Cao: brisik!

17.00

Cao Cao: *antrian di nomor 2* hu...

Cao Pi: *antri di nomor tiga* kebelet pipiss...

Zhang Liao, Pang De, Xiahou Yuan, Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, Jia Xu, Xu Huang, Cao Ren, dan Author*Eh? Lempar Authornya!*: *antri dibelakang Cao Pi*

Cao Cao: CEPETEN JALANNYA XU ZHUUUUU!

Xu Zhu: ga bisa...

Cao Pi: tendang aja pa! Gue kebelet pipis ni!

Cao Cao: dia udah luka gara gara kita, masa mau dilukain lagi sih?

Cao Pi: *ngaku salah, kepaksa nahan*

18.00

Xiahou Yuan: Jia Xu main Dynasty Warriors yok!?

Jia Xu: nggak, gue mau blajar.

Xiahou Yuan: Xu Zhu! Main game Dynasty Warriors yok!?

Xu Zhu: maap, Yuan... Tanganku kejang gara gara jatuh tadi...

Xiahou Yuan: Zhang He! Main yuuk!

Zhang He: ntar aja Cyin, eike mo sisir rambut dolo...

Xiahou Yuan: *ga nyerah* Cao Pi! Main Dynasty Warriors yuk!

Cao Pi: *lempar sabun* LO LIAT LIAT KALO MASUK! GUE LAGI KEBELET PIPIS BEGO!

Xiahou Yuan: *nangis dikamar*

Zhen Ji: Yuan, kami mau deh main ama kamu...

Xiahou Yuan: *balik badan keburu seneng*

Cai Wenji: tapi, main masak masakan! *senyum ceria*

Xiahou Yuan: *nangis lagi*

21.00

Cao Cao: dah, selamat malem yah... Lho? Yuan? Yuan? Kamu kok nangis? Matamu udah kayak bola golf tau gak?

Xiahou Yuan: HUWAAAAAA!

Cao Cao: gile, banjir dah rumah gue...

22.00

Cao Cao: *tidur meluk pedang*

Jia Xu: *nyanyi dengan cempreng* dadidamdidamdi...

Cao Cao: *sengsara karena tidur disebelah kamar Jia Xu*

Jia Xu: *tetep nyanyi, dengan nada musim panas*

Cao Cao: *Ngomong dalem hati: gerah, gerah guenya! Pake nyanyi musim panas segala!*

Jia Xu: *nyanyi lagu sedih*

Cao Cao: KAMU DISEBELAH! DIEM DAN TIDUR SONO! *sayat pedang ke kamar sebelah*

Jia Xu: *buru buru ke tempat tidur*

Cao Cao: akhirnya tenang guenya...

.

.

.

* * *

Dijam manakah kesukaan kamu? Kesannya yah My Friend! *horas!*


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita Abal para Kingdoms... Cekidot!

TheMaleBoy:

Kalo maen DW8, siapa yang ga mau? Wa ikut Yuan! *dipanah, HEAD SHOOT!* sayangnya kalau wa masuk Wei, wa bakal ditendang Cow-Cow*ditendang beneran* Keep Reading!

SoniCanvas:

Untung Wa ga diseruling mbak Zhen Ji... Kalau iya, apa kata para DW? *DW Charas: SERULING AJA MBAK ZHEN JI!* what the...? Eh? Jangan kempesin Xu Zhu! Dia masih mau ku sepak! *Digiling Xu Zhu kayak bola bowling, dan... STRIKE!* hehe, Keep Reading!

BlueSenorita:

Iya, wa pas baca ulang juga suka di jam itu, lucu sih... *ketawa gaje* iya, bapak bapak masih main game? Main PS dong! *digebuk* ampun... Okay, Keep Reading!

SanadaJoZhao:

Wa setuju! *gaya Garuda Di Dadaku* kalo wa ikut ikutan orang Wei yang sedeng, wa bisa tambah gaje jadinya... *diterjang se-WEI* haha, tenang saja, kalau tahan ga bakal ikut-ikut sedeng *Dikubur se-WEI* Keep Reading!

* * *

-WU-

06.00

Sun Jian: *ngiler*

Bantal: *korban ileran Sun Jian*

Sun Ce: *didepan pintu kamar Sun Jian* ayo, suit...

Sun Quan: *Didepan pintu juga* Hom...

Shang Xiang: *deg-degan*

Sun Ce: Hom...

Shang Xiang: *mulai bete*

Sun Quan: Hom...

Sun Ce: Hom...

Shang Xiang: *kesel tingkat malaikat – lha?* HOM PIM PAH!

Sun Ce: *kaget, keluarin kertas*

Sun Quan: *reflek kertas*

Shang Xiang: *keluarin gunting* ahai! Aku menang!

Sun Ce & Sun Quan: *cengo' liatin tangan*

Shang Xiang: udah, bangunin papa sana. Aku mau habisin ayam goreng Lian Shi.

Sun Ce & Sun Quan: kok dia hoki terus yah dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

06.10

Sun Ce: bagian kami mana?

Lian Shi: di abisin ama Shang Xiang dan Gan Ning.

Ling Tong: sial, coba gue bangunnya jam 05.00

Lu Xun: aku ga caya kalo kamu bisa bangun jam 05.00...

Sun Quan: ayank... (-,-")

Lian Shi: bener bener maap lho Quan... *ngerasa berdosa – yah, lebay! #Dijadiin ayam goreng ama Lian Shi*

06.25

Sun Jian: nggak, gua mo cuti...

Xiao Qiao: nggak bisa, Daddy Jian kan kepala sekolah...

Sun Jian: NGGAK, NGGAK, NGGAK! *guling guling*

Da Qiao: *ngomong dalem hati: mana yang anak anak, mana yang dewasa...*

06.30

Ding Feng: ano, Zhou Tai... Kamu nggak bawa tas?

Zhou Tai: nggak.

Ding Feng: knapa?

Zhou Tai: ga pa pa.

Ding Feng: kok ngomongnya gitu?

Zhou Tai: karna pingin.

Ding Feng: Kamu kok malas banget ngomong? Coba ngomong yang agak panjang kek.

Zhou Tai: Aaaaaaaaa...

Ding Feng: *kroyok Zhou Tai*

08.00

Gan Ning: Oi Tong, itu mah gambar nenas.

Ling Tong: masih untung, gambarmu kayak sawo belum mateng!

Lu Xun: udah, gambar kalian sama sama jelek...

Gan Ning: *ngelirik gambar Lu Xun, ketawa kagak jelas* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITU MAH, GAMBAR CECAK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ling Tong: liat, liat... ITU GAMBAR TOKEK! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Lu Xun: BRISIK!

Diao Chan: Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Lu Xun... KELUAR DARI KELASKU!

Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Author*alah, ngapaen lagi kamu ikut masuk?*: *nabrak tembok gara gara ditendang Diao Chan, mana pake tumit tinggi lagi*

11.00

Xiao Qiao: kak, kak... Ini bacanya apa?

Da Qiao: tempat.

Xiao Qiao: oh, ini?

Da Qiao: suka.

Xiao Qiao: ooh... Kalau begitu, apa maksud semua ini yah? *wajah polos*

Da Qiao: $% !?.)(*^&%$~!

12.30

Semua yah pada pulang lah, kemana lagi?*plak*

Gan Ning: sial, leherku hampir aja patah, untung aja bisa jalan ke UKS.

Ling Tong: yalah, lumayan bisa ketemu Bu Lian Shi.

Lu Xun: tiap hari juga lo ketemu ama dia...

Ling Tong: alah, sirih lo.

Lu Xun: *bunuh Ling Tong*

Ling Tong: *mati*

Gan Ning: *kabur sebelum dibunuh juga*

16.00

Shang Xiang: bosen ni, ngapain yah?

Xiao Qiao: makan malem masih lama lagi...

Shang Xiang: sebel...

Lu Xun: *kebetulan lewat*

Shang Xiang & Xiao Qiao: *ketemu mata ama Lu Xun*

Lu Xun: ... Hai... Hello... Bye... *keluarin jurus kaki seribu, karena ngerasa terancam jiwa dan raga*

Shang Xiang: tangkap dia!

17.00

Sun Ce: Lho adek... Lalu, siapa yang kalian pegang itu? Pedatang baru Wu yah?

Shang Xiang: Lu Xun versi cewek.

Sun Ce: *Cengo+Jawsdrop+pucet+wajah idiot*plak*=gaje*

18.00

Gan Ning: *makan lahap*

Ling Tong: *makan lahap super cepat*

Gan Ning: TAMBAH!

Lian Shi: *kasi mangkok berisi nasi*

Ling Tong: gue juga!

Lian Shi: *kasi lagi*

Gan Ning: TAMBAH!

Lian Shi: nasinya masih ada, Xing Ba...

Gan Ning: oh iya.

Ling Tong: TAMBAH!

Sun Jian: OI! Makan terus! Kita kitanya ga kebagian geblek!

Ling Tong & Gan Ning: gluk... *nelan, angguk angguk*

Sun Jian: sudah, bagian kita mana?

Lian Shi: udah habis.

Smw kecuali Ling Tong & Gan Ning: *kroyok Ling Tong & Gan Ning rame rame* KALIAN SIALAN!

20.00

Sun Jian: sudah semuanya bobo sana.

Shang Xiang: tapi kami belum lelah!

Sun Jian: tapi papa sudah lelah!

Sun Ce: itukan papa! *senyum kemenangan*

Sun Quan: lalu kenapa?

Sun Jian: ya udah, papa punya ilmu pelet buat kalian tidur.

Shang Xiang: gimana?

Sun Jian: Haaaaaaah... CEPET TIDUR!

Shang Xiang & Sun Ce & Sun Quan: *pingsan*

Sun Jian: *keluar pintu*

25.00*hah? Tampar Authornya! - Bercanda, deng*

.

.

.

THE END! or... TBC? Pikirkan ya~

* * *

Hola~ Mungkin karena wa lagi ga konsen, jadinya ga kepikiran banyak humor, review yah! Kalau ada topik yang lucu, silakan diberikan! Yang mo tambah OC juga bole~ See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita Abal para Kingdoms... Cekidot!

TheMaleBoy:

Kalo dibunuh, wa tuntut Lu Xun! Soalnya Ling Tong andalanku~ sip, kalo wa jadi kepala sekolah wa bakal bikin soal yang mantabnya susah! Mwahahahahaha! *Dihajar* okay, wa mulai stress buat bikin, but karena dukungan wa bakalan berjuang! ReadnReview...

BlueSenorita:

Iye, dia emang seru! The sword master! Mwahahahaha! *disambit Zhou Tai* kecepatannya bagus, namun wa benci suaranya yang kadang pendek, kadang panjang. Haha, tipe misterius... *arahin senter ke atas* okay, ReadnReview...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Wa: Oh iye! Bener juga! Aupu! Cari dia!  
Aupu: lu kate gue satpam elo? Cari sndiri! Kerangkeng sendiri!  
Wa: *berubah jadi dewa kematian dengan sabit Hidan* cari... Cari dia...  
Aupu: *langsung kabur*  
Wa: Okay, back... Itu memang disengajakan, maunya masukin dia, tapi ngetes keseriusan para Dynasty Warriors Fans, ternyata yang nyadar kayaknya cuma Onechan yah... Anda beruntung! For now, ReadnReview...

Guest:

Hola, walo Chapter 1 wa setujuin deh... Iya, mereka makan koin, muanteb yah? *dicambuk* bener, Zhang He, Zhang He, ayo... FOCUS! *dicambuk lagi* readnreview...

SoniCanvas:

Haha, iya dia emang gitu yah, apa dia malasnya kayak Ling Tong? *dinunchaku* ReadnReview..

* * *

Game Dynasty Warriors selamanya milik KOEI-san, kalo Dynasty Warriors milik wa, wa nikahkan Guan Ping dan Xing Cai lalu hidup bahagia selamanya *Ditabok* ngarep sekali kali bolehlah... *Bukan sekali kali lagi! Berkali kali* -,-"

-SHU-

03.00*Gile, sahur ne?*

Liu Bei: Haaaaaaaah... *jalan ke dapur sambil nguam panjang kali lebar kali persegi(*rumus apaan tu? – Plak!*

CTAK!

Liu Bei: ADOOOOOOHHH!

Guan Yu: *keluar kamar sambil ngucek ngucek mata* apaan sih, kak? Masih subuh ni.

Liu Bei: kamu nggak liat apa? SAPA YANG NARO PERANGKAP TIKUS SEBANYAK GENE!?

Guan Yu: ... Saya kak...

Liu Bei: napa sebanyak gini?

Guan Yu: takut ada tikus *Oh, nyata Papi Yu takut tikus yah... – ditombak*

Liu Bei: tikus disini paling paling Cuma 1-2... Nggak usah lo kasi 1-2.000 perangkap tikus!

Guan Yu: hm... *elus elus jenggot seakan nggak ada yang terjadi*

06.00

Guan Ping: *keluar kamar* huaaam... CTAAK! WTF!?

Guan Suo: apa apaan ni!?

Zhang Bao: ya kerjaan ayah kalean yang naro perangkap tikus ke penjara, eh, penjuru istana Bai Di kayak gini.

Guan Ping & Guan Suo: ayah...

Guan Yu: tapi, ayah benar benar takut nak... *nangis nangis gaje*

Yue Ying: ya ampun... Gimana buat sarapannya ni...

Xing Cai: jadi, kita nggak makan?

Yue Ying: kalau mau makan, kita mungut satu satu dulu.

Bao Sanniang & Xing Cai: UAPA?

Zhuge Liang: alah, Cuma gini aja dibesar besarin. Tinggal diginiin aja kok. *kipas perangkap tikus pake kemoceng*

Perangkap Tikus: *keluar jendela*

Semua: *kagum*

Huang Zhong: wuoooi, siapa yang nambah nambah sampah heh? Hem? WUADOOOH! ADOOOH! *kejepit perangkap tikus*

Semua: *segera kabur ke dapur sebelum di headshot Huang Zhong*

06.15

Yue Ying: siapa mo nambah?

Zhang Fei: *angkat mangkok*

Ma Chao: elu gambar bikin laper aja...

Ma Dai: eh? Hus hus! Jangan ngiler digambar nasi goreng gue!

Huang Zhong: *ngelepasin perangkap tikus*

Zhuge Liang: maafkan saya Pak Huang Zhong, tapi sebagai gantinya saya akan membantu anda mencabut uban. *mata cling cling*

Huang Zhong: kamu mau membuatku botak? *gapapa, Pak Huang Zhong pake wig aja, kreeeen... – di terjang*

06.20

Zhao Yun: eh, eh, eh, hari ini ada pr nggak?

Jiang Wei: ada.

Guan Ping: wuaduh, pr apaan?

Jiang Wei: pr bahasa Inggris, IPA, IPS, sejarah, geografi, bahasa Indonesia, dan agama. Oh ya, jangan lupa kata Pak Sima Yi besok ada ulangan MTK.

Zhao Yun & Guan Ping: *siap lempar kampak* bisa diulang?

Zhang Bao: jangan diulang Jiang Wei, atau nyawamu bakal berakhir di sini juga.

Jiang Wei: ... 'Juga'?

Zhang Bao: iya, kayak Ling Tong.

Jiang Wei: oke.

08.00

Guan Suo: (sedang belajar pantun)

Zuo Ci*Tunggu! Sejak kapan dokter mistis ini jadi guru bahasa Indonesia!?*: dalam pantun terisi empat baris, jika dua baris itu disebut selegton.

Bao Sanniang: apa itu selegton?

Zuo Ci: itu... Nanti kelas tiga kalian belajar...

Ma Dai: *iseng* burung garuda, burung garude...

Zuo Ci: kepalamu gede.

Semua: *ngakak*

11.00

Ma Dai: bentar... Bentar...

Ma Chao: cepeten!

Zhao Yun: udah lom?

Ma Dai: belum, tambain lagi!

Jiang Wei: ntar ntar ntar...

Guan Ping: Haiyah, kalian ini... Berat ni...

Jiang Wei: bentar...

Lu Bu: *kebetulan lewat, ngeliat sebuah tangga, eh, siswa yang sedang manjat manjat dinding belakang sekolah* WUOI! KALIAN KALIAN MO BOLOS YAH? TUTUN ATO MENGHADAP KE KEPALA SEKOLAH!

Ma Dai: apa...?

Guan Ping: gara gara kalian manjatnya lama sih.

Semua: LO KIRA ENAK APA MANJAT DINDING 10 METER KAYAK GINI!? *ini istana atau sekolah sih?*

Guan Ping: ampun...

01.00

Guan Ping: gimana kabar Pak Huang Zhong yang habis dijepit perangkap tikus yah?

Guan Suo: kan lagi diobati Pak Zhuge Liang gara gara dia tebarin...

Guan Ping: manteb dah...

15.00

Xing Cai: Guan Ping, masukin lubang pertama, lalu kedua...

Guan Ping: yang ini? Lho?

Xing Cai: kok begitu...

Guan Ping: *terbelit belit benang wol* KESAL! *lempar benang wol*

Zhang Bao: strike.

17.00

Ma Chao: oi, gue mo pergi dulu, ada yang mo nitip?

Ma Dai: peralatan melukis yah.

Ma Chao: oke, bayar juga uang ojeknya.

Ma Dai: *hantam Ma Chao* jahat banget kamu ama sepupu sndiri!

Ma Chao: cuma bercanda, dianggep serius amat sih?

Ma Dai: soalnya aku bokek.

Ma Chao: ...

19.00

Huang Zhong: aku mandi kayak mana ini? *badan udah kayak mumi*

Zhuge Liang: ...

Jiang Wei: ya gitulah.

Liu Chan: apa perlu dibuka aja perbannya?

Zhuge Liang: kau pernah melihat zombie?

Liu Chan: pernah.

Zhuge Liang: kau mau melihatnya lagi?

Liu Chan: nggak mau.

Zhuge Liang: kalau begitu... JANGAN SEMBARANG NGOMONG!

Liu Chan: kan nggak tahu...

Jiang Wei: *ternyata guru nyeremin...*

21.00

Liu Bei: okay, okay, waktunya tidur...

Zhang Bao: a...

Zhang Fei: knapa nak?

Zhang Bao: nggak yah, cuma ngantuk...

Zhang Fei: *sweatdrop* ya udah, sana tidur.

Zhang Bao: wokeh, malem...

Zhang Fei: malam...

24.00

Guan Yu: *naro naro perangkap tikus lagi*

.

.

.

* * *

Weew, nggak nyangka udah kelewat malem, kesannya!


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita Abal para Kingdoms... Cekidot!

Thanx for the Reviews:

TheMaleBoy:

Wuih, kwereeeen! Kabel bisa gigit tikus!*thumb's up* eh, tikus gigit kabel... *wajah Herp* bagaimana keadaan kabel tersebut? Apakah sudah dirawat kerumah sakit?*Plak* haha! Thanx!

BlueSenorita:

Iya... Tragedi yang menyedihkan... *hapus aer mata-Plak! Ngaco!* Guan Yinping, Yinping, yinping, yinping, Suo...(?) OH EYAH! WA LUPA! Hiks, tragedi Guan Yinping...*plak* hehe! Thanx!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya, bener juga... KALAU GUAN YU TERLALU TUA PUNYA ANAK SEMUDA YINPING!*plakplakplakplakplak* Yah, hukum dunia... Istilah, gali lobang, masuk lobang. Taro perangkap tikus, kok malah Liu Bei de el el yang kena yah? Ah, sudahlha... THANX!

SoniCanvas:

Itu pantun yang kami pelari sekolah, makanya saat dapet wa paste deh!*plak* iya nih, om Zhuge kok kayak gitu? Kukutuk jadi sangat, sangat, sangat MUDA!*Plak!-Sowyi... Wa andalan Zhuge* THANX!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Mungkin takut karena jengotnya digerogoti tikus saat tidur*ketawa gaje* Iya juga yah, KENAPA KALIAN BOLOS!? Kalian dihukum tidak muncul di Fic selanjutnya!*emang nggak...* Thanx!

TifaXiaoInukai Athifah N:

Kalau Jin, sehabis ini... Karena itu mohon ditunggu ya, ya,ya,ya,ya,ya,ya?*maksadotkoid* thanx yah, padahal wa ga ada ide buat buat selanjutnya... *hapus aer mata-plak* Thanx!

* * *

-OTHER-

06.00

Lu Bu: yah, bangun yah, ntar Diao ngamuk dan kepaksa gue yang jadi perantranya...

Dong Zhuo: *ngucek ngucek mata*

Lu Bu: *tumben banget gampang*

Dong Zhuo: huam... *jalan dikoridor*

Meng Huo: BRAK! *buka pintu dengan kekuatan gaje*

Dong Zhuo: *tumbang*

Lu Bu: wuaduh! Harus ngebangunin dengan cara apa lagi ini!? MENG HUOOOO!

Meng Huo: *kabur ke dapur sebelum ditombak Ji*

06.30

Lu Bu: *seret Dong Zhuo* sial... Udah 30 menit, setengah jalan aja belum...

Zuo Ci: nak Lu Bu, gini caranya... *buka lagu Naruto: Heroes come back! Dengan volume 100*

Lu Bu: *tutup kepala, eh, kuping*

EVERY BODY STAND UP!

Dong Zhuo: *terpelanting kedaratan Jin*

Lu Bu: *mengangga, deathglare ke Zuo Ci*

Zuo Ci: *keluarin jurus kaki 1000*

07.00

Lu Bu: Apa yang dimaksud dari Pancasila? *ngajar MTK ato PPKN pak?*

Murid: DASAR NEGARA!

Lu Bu: *sweatdrop* sejak Pancasila dibukukan, siapa penulisnya?

Murid: BACAAN UUD!

Lu Bu: *mulai gila* 3 tokoh tokoh terkenal?

Murid: BAJAK LAUT, ALAT FOTO, ALAT SEMBAHYANG!*Author: IYA! KAMU BENAR!*

Lu Bu: *hancurin papan tulis, kompak banget ngejawabnya!*

09.00

Yuan Shao: hari ini anak anak teladan kita hampir bolos.

Zhang Jiao: hampir? Ketahuan ama siapa?

Yuan Shao: ama pak Lu Bu.

Zhang Jiao: emang sapa aja?

Yuan Shao: Zhao Yun dkk.

Zhang Jiao: UAPA? Anak paling pinter disekolah ini bolos?

Yuan Shao: kayaknya dia tahu kalo ujian mendekat...

Zhang Jiao: seharusnya pake sms aja yah saat ruang rapat itu...

10.00

Meng Huo: 67.

Guan Ping: eeeeeeh... Sapa tuh? Gue yah?

Meng Huo: 67, 67, ,67, 67, 67, 67...

Semua: wuah, kebetulan...

Meng Huo: tapi karena semua lupa tulis nama, dapat 0!

Semua: YAAAAAH! ULANGAN KITA!

13.00

Zhu Rong: selamat tinggal anak anak, sampai jumpa tahun depan.

Zhao Yun: *sweatdrop*

15.00

Zuo Ci: oi, mau makan apa ni? *angkap telpon*

Meng Huo: lho? Bukankah udah lewat makan siang?

Zuo Ci: eh? Di jam tanganku baru jam 2 siang.

Dong Zhuo: buat jaga-jaga aku putar jamnya kecepetan 1 jam supaya Yuan Shao buru-buru... Ehehehehe...

Zuo Ci: *musou Dong Zhuo* gue blom makan siang ni! Gara gara kamu!

18.00

Lu Bu: *ngecap sesuatu - sesuatu itu apaaaa?*

Diao Chan: ngapaen kamu?

Lu Bu: ini, lagi-lagi si Ling Tong lupa buat nama, jadi tiap ulangan buatnya wa buatin 'Jangan lupa tulis nama atau kamu di skor' *wat?*

Diao Chan: *ada guru seperti ini didunia ini...*

20.00

Zhang Jiao: Do~

Zhu Rong: ngapain pak?

Zhang Jiao: Do~

Zhu Rong: *ramuan apa lagi yah ini bapak biologi?* ano pak...

Zhang Jiao: DO~

Zhu Rong: PAK!

Zhang Jiao: lho, bu kantin?

Zhu Rong: ngapain yah pak malem malem gini? Bikin ramuan yah?

Zhang Jiao: oh nggak, lagi nyanyi lagu bobo...

Zhu Rong: *jawsdrop*

.

.

.

* * *

Garing, Gaje, Mantep? *Ngarep? Oh... Pasti..* REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita Abal para Kingdoms... Cekidot!

TheMaleBoy:

Uwoooh! Wa jadi Messi! *pose gagah* well, ini chapter terakhir... *tendang tissu* but, it's OKAY! Hahahahahahahaha! Thanx!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

*wajah pucet, sepucet Guo Huai* apakah wa tidak salah? Wa bahkan tak tahu wajah One-chaaaaan... *nangis nangis darah gaje* weeeeeeeeeell, kelihatannya pertemuan kita di Sehari hari kingdom gaje ini akan berakhir... Well, makasih yah Nee-chaaaaaan! DUKUNG FIC NEE-CHAAAAN! *duar!*

* * *

-JIN-

06.45*Ga salah thor? – Nggak, wa lagi seneng liat wajah pak Yi kapok gara gara kumatiin jam bekernya muehehehehe #dikipas pake kemoceng*

Wang Yuanji: nyam... Nyam... Jam...

SIIIING...

Wang Yuanji: JAM 06.45!? SEMUA! BANGUUUUUUUUUN!

Sima Zhao: hua? *kebangun karena tidur di kamar sebelah Yuanji*

Sima Shi: eh? HWA! *jatuh dari tempat tidur*

Sima Yi: APA? GUE TELAT!

Sima Zhao & Sima Shi: GUE JUGA TELAT! *cepet cepet ambil handuk, odol, sikat gigi, sabun mamalemon(?)*

06.59*apaaa? Hajaar author bangsat ituuu!*

Deng Ai: sapa yang matiin jam weker sih...

Sima Shi: paling paling Sima Zhao yang tidurnya gaje dan ga sengaja nendang jam lalu rusak, dan kita telat. *lahap BaoZhi*

Guo Huai: uhuk, uhuk, uhuk... Kopiku mana yah...?

Wang Yuanji: maap paman Huai, tapi ga sempet buat didihin aer, minum air termos aja yah*wat?*

Guo Huai: minum aer panas maksud Yuanji...?

Wang Yuanji: iya.

Guo Huai: uhuk...

Whang Yuanji: oi Zhong Hui! Makan rotimu itu, kamu mau telat?

Zhong Hui: bentar, rambut gue kusut... *sisir rambut sambil liat kaca – rambutnya emang udah kusyut yah...? -,-" #dilempar piao*

Sima Zhao: minta BaoZhi kak. *ambil BaoZhi dipiring Shi*

Sima Shi: *tendang Zhao langsung nelen BaoZhi*

Sima Zhao: duh... Akit...

07.15

Sima Shi: telat, telat, telat, telat!

Sima Zhao: ga usah bilang telat juga napa? Bikin merinding.

Xiahou Ba: capeeeek... *salah sendiri pake armor berat berat, MWAHAHAHA – Ditendang fans Xiahou Ba ke matahari*

Gu Huai: pa, paman udah mati...

Semua: PAMAN HUAAAAAAI!

08.00

Zhuge Liang: Sima Shi, al...

BRAK!

Sima Shi: HADIR PAAAAK!

Zhuge Liang: Shi, kau masih hidup...? *liat Sima Shi kayak ngeliat rumput alang alang udah layu*

Sima Shi: sebentar lagi mati...

Zhuge Liang: ...

09.00

Da Qiao: *buka bekal*

Xiao Qiao: kakak~ Makan bareng yuuuuk~

Da Qiao: yuk.

Wang Yuanji: wah, Da dan Xiao akrab yah, kalian harus mencontoh juga.

Sima Zhao: ga mau.

Sima Shi: sama. *yaelah Shi, kamu mau disuapin Sima Zhao? - ditusuk rapier*

Wang Yuanji: hmp...

12.00

Sima Zhao: BALEEEK! *lompat pagar*

Whang Yuanji: sabar...

15.00

Sima Yi: woi, hari ini sapa yang piket masak?

Sima Zhao: *liat kalender* Z... Z... Z... Zzzzz...zzzz...zzzz...

Wen Yang: Zhao...

Sima Shi: *liat kalender* hari ini Zhuge Dan.

Zhuge Dan: apaaa? Apa ga sala? Kemaren baru juga gue yang masak, masak hari ini...?

Sima Shi: iya, elo masak hari ini. Sono, kedapur.

Zhuge Dan: *jalan kedapur dengan wajah cemberut, kusam, de el el*

Sima Yi: srius hari ini Zhuge Dan yang masak?

Sima Shi: sebenarnya hari ini Zhong Hui, tapi diakan lagi ke salon*kamu ketularan Zhang He yah Hui? - dilempar piao lagi*

Sima Yi: kabur...

18.00

Wang Yuanji: hari ini Zhao udah telat tidur dikelas pula.

Sima Yi: bener itu Zhaoooo?

Sima Zhao: iya, tapi semuanya juga pada terlambat!

Sima Yi: *pikir panjang*

Sima Zhao: apalagi Xiahou Ba! Dia bolos ditengah pelajaran!

Sima Yi: *ini anak pinter amat sih?*

Sima Zhao: papa juga tadi bikin rumus MTK hampir salah semua!

Wang Yuanji: *bisik ke Sima Yi* hati hati lho pak, Zhao pemalas gini pinter banget ngapalin sesuatu...

Sima Yi: UDAH! KEMBALI KEKAMARMU!

Sima Zhao: yeeee...

Wang Yuanji: hm... Zhao, Zhao...

19.00

Wen Yang: *celingak celinguk*

Sima Yi: *tangkep kerah Wen Yang* mo kemane lo?

Wen Yang: e... Toilet Pak Yi...

Sima Yi: ga kembali kekamarmu! Skarang!

Wen Yang: buuuuu... *seret tubuh*

21.00

Author: semuanya tidur nyenyak dan wa masuk ruang tengah diem diem dan mematikan jamnya... Ehehehehehe... *evil Laugh*

.

.

.

* * *

Hwa! Gara-gara ngurusin anak kucing, wa sampe malem kliwon gini baru buat Fic! *kebetulan tadi pagi Author munggut kucing disekolah, huss! Udah minta izin ama guru kok!* but, thanx yang mau ngeripiu detik detik terakhir ini, see ya! *keluar rumah Sima Yi*


End file.
